Lost and Found
by faithlessducks
Summary: Sequel to Just Gwen. Modern AU Arthur attempts to charm a Pendragon resistant Gwen after he breaksup with her. Gwen likes her new Arthurless life. Arwen, Mergana Gawain, Tristan Merlin belongs to BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Afternoon sunlight reflected from a diamond ring on the tip of Arthur's finger. Solemnly, he marveled at the perfection of the diamond encased by platinum. Simple… sparkling like Gwen. He shut his eyes when he read "love for eternity" engraved inside the ring. He should have given it to her. Instead, he drove Gwen away… no, he forced her out.

_Audrey retrieved her mental to do list deep in her mind marked Arthur Pendragon. She needed to collected his suits; arranged an appointment with a jeweler; make dinner reservations. Audrey sighed he was such a nice terrifying man. He was quite generous. Her face broke into a smile when she spotted Gwen waiting for service._

_Audrey recognized that Gwen made Arthur human, not a number cruncher. She thought Arthur would have a peroxide princess as his partner, not a sweet caring girl like Gwen. _

"_Hello, Gwen," Audrey called. Her mouth dropped when Gwen spun on her heel._

_Gwen's pallor was pasty-almost grey. Deep dark circles under her eyes. A fine sheen of sweat across her brow. Slowly, her hand waved in response. She pointed to the throat, mouthing that she lost her voice._

_Arthur had just arrived back from Paris. He had come straight to the office. He hadn't lived with Gwen for a few days. Audrey moved to assist Gwen with her transaction. Her blue eyes widened when Gwen collapsed to the floor in a lifeless heap._

_Audrey knew the rules. Memorized under her eyelids. Never disturb his meetings. She pulled a deep breath into her lungs. Turning the door knob, she stepped into the room. Arthur shot her a cold penetrating gaze._

"_Audrey," he drawled in his rich deep voice. "What is it?"_

"_Mr. Pendragon… I..."_

_Arthur rolled his eyes. His chin set in annoyance. "Spit it out."_

"_Gwen's sick. She fainted in the lobby. I called Gauis."_

_Arthur tossed his papers across the table as he hurried form the room. "We'll speak later." _

_Agravaine mouth twisted in disgust. He runs for that girl. Gauis is on his way to attend to her needs._

_His arms crossed defiantly across his chest, Agravaine watched Arthur mopping the girl's brow with a cool cloth. She holds much too much power over Arthur. Something must be done about her._

_Cenred's dark eyes roamed over Gwen's body as she walked away from their dinner table. He waited until she was completely out of sight._

"_She's lovely, Arthur."_

"_I know."_

_Cenred licked his lips as he chose his words. "Times have changed. You are the boss… you need a woman besides your university girlfriend."_

_Arthur chuckled. "She wasn't my university girlfriend, and you know it._

_Cenred offered Arthur a hard glance. "You can't have the flower girl sweet chick any longer. You need a woman that signals your power… you can control anything… Gwen is sweet. She's not glamorous. What do you think when she walks in the room?"_

"_I love her."_

_Cenred pointed to a striking willowy blonder wrapped in a nude bandage dress. "Watch." Arthur noticed men staring as the woman walked over to a table, lust in their eyes._

"_She's beautiful and sexy."_

_He waited until Gwen appeared in the doorway._

"_Watch."_

_Arthur noticed a few men eyeing Gwen's curvy figure. One gave her a second glance._

"_Power and control isn't sweet and pretty. Think about it."_

"_What do you mean you made other plans?"_

_Gwen stared at him with dark disbelieving eyes. "I bought tickets months ago."_

"_Give them away… this conference is important. I need you to accompany me abroad."_

_Gwen mouth twisted. She couldn't and wouldn't cave to his demand. It was tiresome to live Arthur's life. She couldn't drop everything to jet around the world. She was going to lose her position at the hospital. Besides, she needed time away from Arthur and his world. He was the center of her universe… she needed Gwen time._

"_I can't."_

"_You won't," Arthur stated in a flat voice."_

"_You're right."_

_Arthur searched for a text from Gwen. Agravaine stared at him with dark eyes. He knew the moment was right._

'_Where's Gwen?"_

_Arthur shrugged." She stayed behind."_

_Agravaine nodded. "She does have a position… lovely girl. Dose she truly understand your world, Arthur? Can she give you want you need?_

"_I love her."_

"_Love isn't everything."_

"_We work."_

"_Do you… why isn't she here? This conference is important to our company… our family. She's not here… by your side supporting you."_

"_She had a prior commitment."_

"_Arthur, she's distracting you… this won't go well for us."_

_Arthur dropped his suitcase on the carpeting. Scents of warm food assaulted his senses. He couldn't believe that the takeover talks were stalled. He couldn't focus during the meetings. He kept thinking of Gwen. His uncle and Cenred were right… this was wrong._

"_Guinevere."_

Arthur shook his head. He had no desire to relive those awful harsh moments in his flat with Gwen. The tears in her eyes. Arthur wished that she had screamed at him. Nothing, just silent resolve. Arthur spun in his leather chair.

_He hadn't expected to find Gawain in his flat packing Gwen's clothing._

"_Goodness, too much lavender."_

_Arthur eyed him coldly. "Just pack it."_

_Gawain frowned in distaste. "Moving your new woman in quickly."_

_Arthur's face flushed red. "You don't understand."_

_Gawain shrugged. "Oh, I do. You want more. You'll never find better."_

_Arthur folded his arms across his chest. "It's better this way."_

"_Yes, before she was old and had a few babies. You had a moment of nonsense. Don't worry… I'll take care of her."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_She's staying with me. Didn't you think about that, Arthur? Where did she have to go?"_

"_I thought Tom or Elyan. She shouldn't stay with you. She needs-"_

"_Save your concern. Let me pack. Or I'll call Viv."_

"I'll get you back. You, my love, made a tactical error. You said that you could fall in love; if I didn't interfere … you waved a red flag in front of a bull. "

A dark secluded corner, Gwen nibbled on a canapé as she waited for Tristan to return with her drink. Weeks ago, she would have never had dreamed that she would have attended an event with Arthur close by. Like a sane adult, clutching Tris' hand tightly, she spoke to Arthur politely. Tris was the ever charming and doting faux boyfriend. Smiling, Gwen looked up to greet Tristan. Her face fell when she realized Leon had slid next to her with her brother and Percy in tow.

"Hello, Gwen," Leon asked gently. "How are you?"

"You didn't care two months ago. Now, you do?"

Leon's face drained of color. Elyan looked away. Percy lowered his eyes like a child.

Leon thought of something to say in regards to his-their behavior over the last few months. He couldn't think of any words to soothe or comprehend their actions. He decided to dive into the issue.

"This is hard on Arthur."

Her fingers crushed her canapé as Leon's words vibrated in her mind. _Hard on Arthur_.

"What's hard on Arthur?"

"Seeing you with Tristan."

Leaning back, Gwen stared at them. "Too bad. He made his choice… this is my new life."

"He's a bit older than you."

"He's mature. He knows what he wants unlike some people. He saw what he wanted, and went for it. None of your affair."

"Gwen, has dad met him?"

Gwen shot Elyan a look of pure venom," Brotherly concern is a tad late in this matter."

"I'm trying to," Elyan began. "Dad wouldn't approve."

"Interfere…. My life. Stay out of it. You're good at that"

Gwen didn't want to go back to that place. She was happy…. With her new life. Her head sank low.

"Tell Pendragon to deal with me," a deep voice replied.

Exhaling, slowly, Gwen took Tristan's hand as he pulled her from her past demon. Carefully, they maneuvered through the crowds; Tristan carefully helped her up the stairs.

Arthur watched intently as Tristan guided Gwen to her bedroom. A rush of jealousy, anger, and dislike flooded his brain. He could barely breathe with his anger.

Tristan helped Gwen to the bed. He slipped over and turned on her iPod. Adele's melodious voice filled the air. Sitting next to Gwen, he rubbed her back. "You can cry now."

Gwen wrapped her arms around Tristan as she sobbed in his arms. Tristan knew that he shouldn't have ever touched or started this game. Isolde was a hardened warrior… full of bite. Lemon drop was more like a Shirley Temple_. This is a mess._

Tristan waited until Gwen fell asleep. He couldn't believe that she sleep with music blaring in the background. Giving her one last look, he closed her bedroom door. He pushed his way down the steps. His eyes scanned the room until he found Arthur drinking a beer with his mates in a corner. He moved like a bear. His gaze met Arthur.

"Pendragon... we need to chat."

"About?'

"Gwen… alone."


	2. Chapter 2

"A nice balmy evening," Tristan offered as he observed Arthur with critical blue eyes. For some odd reason, Tristan wasn't going to enjoy this conversation. In his youth, he relished tormenting Isolde's husband… Marke. He ruined their lives based on his passionate… powerful... consuming love for Isolde. She was his addiction… his moon… his life… his obsession, and his soul mate. In the end, they just didn't work. Too much passion-emotion… not enough common sense. He feared the young Pendragon would follow in his footsteps. Isolde relished the drama… she lived for it. He didn't think his Lemon Drop could handle a triangle or intense drama. Tristan shook his head.

_She's not my Lemon Drop. She could be…if it wasn't for Arthur._

"Summer is always lovely," Arthur responded." Nothing better than summer days with friends."

Tristan stepped into the door that Arthur opened causally. "Let's chat about our mutual friend."

"She isn't exactly your friend."

Tristan chuckled. "Our relationship is 95% friendship. I couldn't imagine not having her in my life. She's sweet, sensible, caring, and loyal. Like a rainbow in a storm."

"Do you write cards in your spare time?"

_This isn't going to be an afternoon with Nanny munching on Sconces._

"Arthur, Gwen is fragile… vulnerable. Your friends ganging up on her was low."

Arthur shot Tristan a puzzled look. He didn't have a clue about "his friends ganging up on Gwen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, captain of the football team, your mates attempted to guilt trip Gwen about the current sorry state of your affairs. She should be nice to you. Or at the very least, return to your flat and bed. Fall in line and resume her life as a doting mate."

"Honestly, I …didn't know. I'll speak to them," Arthur sputtered. "I'll apologize to Guinevere. Where is she?"

"I helped Gwen into bed. She was despondent."

_That was your first mistake… you don't rub her back. You gather Gwen into your arms tightly… you have to snuggle her under your chin, and stroke her hair… Oh yes, the hair that you encouraged her to cut. Then, she falls to sleep_.

Arthur curled his fingers into fists. This man was unbelievable. How dare he send Gwen to bed like her father? Gwen had a father named Tom.

"Why did you hide her away? Isolating… keeping her from her friends. Helping her run away from reality."

Tristan's face wrinkled in amazement. "I didn't shun her. I didn't make her homeless… I didn't break her heart. That's all you. She doesn't want to speak with you."

Arthur would not explain himself to Tristan.

"I had a momentary lapse of judgment."

"That's putting it mildly… I was you. I allowed my family to rule my life. My mates carved a path for me. Then, I became my own man. You need to do this. Just like Gwen."

"Just the puppet master –pulling the strings.

"I'm cutting her strings… offering freedom. She needs to explore life."

"What are you some sicko… molding her into the perfect woman. She's young enough to be your daughter. Is that your game… older man twisting the young girl into his perfect woman?"

"Gwen has imperfections-gives her character. She's a woman… not a child."

"What?" Arthur couldn't believe Tristan_. Gwen had imperfections-not_.

"She has a scar on her forehead… it makes her real. She doesn't cover it. That's one in a million things about Gwen-like when she loves… she loves. She spills her feelings so openly."

"Guinevere? Never spills her feelings to anyone. I have to pry them out of her."

"Well, since you're the cause of the tears; I doubt if she would spill her feelings to you. Every tear is because of you."

Arthur lowered his blonde head in shame. Soft beams of moonlight caressed his face. He knew that Gwen's pain was immense and laid entirely at his feet. He would way a way to make amends with her.

"I accept my culpability in her pain. I will spend my life loving her."

"From afar."

Arthur's face distorted as frustration dominated his mind. "Why? Haven't you ever been in love?"

Tristan shrugged. "Hopelessly, passionate, she was the moon… my obsession," Tristan's lips quivered slightly. "My reason for living, and we destroyed each other. Like you destroyed Gwen. Now, I want sweetness… light, and happiness. I want and have Gwen."

_Damn… I'm a good liar. I hope._

"Gwen is your backup?"

"Better a backup than- not good enough. No, she's not my backup. I'm starting over. I would like children before I'm too old. Gwen will be an excellent mother."

_He wants to have children with Gwen? No… this has gone too far. He's not fathering snaggly blonde children with Gwen. If Gwen wants a baby… it will be mine._

Arthur smiled tightly. "This is over."

Tristan watched the younger man stormed back into Gawain's house. Tristan hadn't enjoyed himself in such a long time. He played Arthur like violin. It would be interesting to see how Arthur would responded to his baby making plan.

"Tristan 1… Arthur 0."

Arthur sat alone watching his friends enjoying themselves. He noticed Elyan spent hours conversing on his mobile or texting furiously. Ever so often, he wiped his hands across his damp brow. His pupils wide and worried.

_What's his problem? Mental note- ask Merlin about Elyan._

Arthur placed his head on the wall. He shuddered when he imagined Gwen bearing Tristan's child. A child with Tristan would seal their fate. He would lose her forever.

"Not happening," he muttered.

Arthur pulled his large frame from Gawain's old rocking chair. Pushing past laughing couples, Arthur darted up the stairs. Stopping at Gwen's door, he hesitated unsure of himself.

"What do I say? I'm sorry about my mates… I didn't know."

Arthur rapped softly on the door. "Gwen?"

Arthur frowned; he opened the door to her room. His blue eyes adjusted to the dark room. His heart cracked when he located Gwen in the center of the bed. Her head tossing violently on a pillow. Her legs kicked away a sheet exposing her small body. Arthur's hand drew the sheet transversely along her body. He brushed a few strands of hair from across her face. Sighing, Arthur swept his lips along her damp cheek.

"Arthur," Gwen whispered sleepily.

A blonde eyebrow arched. _She's thinking of me… not him. In her dreams… it's me. Not Tristan. Deep inside... she wants me._

Arthur resisted the urge to stomp his feet in glee. Carefully, he removed his trainers. The bed dipped from his weight. He nestled Gwen into his arms, Placing her head under his chin. His eyes shut briefly. Gwen squirmed closer into his embrace. Her breathing became steady as she relaxed in his arms.

"I'll just stay for a minute... this is my job, not his. I soothe away your nightmares and monsters, especially when I'm one of them.

Arthur's soul acknowledged Gwen as it's mate. His eyelids dropped as he fell asleep.

Tristan bounced up the stairs to check on Gwen. His mouth dropped opened to find Gwen with Arthur's arms locked around her. Carefully, he shut the door.

"You do have potential to be a good husband… Arthur Pendragon."

Bright sunlight forced Gwen's eyes opened slightly… moaning she rolled over. Resting a hand on Arthur's shoulder, she placed a kiss on his bare chest. A small smile across her face as a tingly feeling enveloped her heart. Her toes touched a denim clad leg. Gwen shook her head violently.

"I'm dreaming again. Arthur is not here..."

"Yes, I am,' Arthur whispered tiredly.

Gwen's eyes opened wide.

Up Next: Elyan has a big dangerous secret… Arthur hires Isolde…. Morgana questions Arthur about his feelings… Arthur has dinner with Cenred.

Thanks for reading… Thanksgiving looms… had to cut paper Turkeys… I usually try to share Thank you with a personal message of Thanks… bear with me. If you are reading Shadows or Written in the stars. I'm deeply sorry… Lost and Found and Complications stole my muse.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen's face scrunched in horror as she stared up into Arthur's sleepy amused blue eyes. She resisted the urged to stroke soft blonde hair out of his eyes. Instinctively, Arthur rolled over trapping Gwen with his body. She squealed in outrage as Arthur settled his frame between her legs.

"OFF of ME!"

Arthur twisted his fingers in Gwen's hair. "We used to spend hours like this… just wrapped around each other. Mindless pleasure… passion… love, and heat."

Gwen's hand slipped down side of his head, cupping his face with her hand. "That was back in the old days, Arthur."

Arthur grinned down at Gwen causing her face to contour with fury. "We belong to together , Guinevere."

"Yes, like syphilis and Penicillin . We destroy each other."

Arthur pressed a hard kiss to Gwen's mouth. She decided to ignore the twinges and tingles along her body. Gwen broke the kiss; twisting her head away from Arthur's prying eyes.

"I'm dating Tristan," Gwen lied.

Arthur moved away from Gwen's when he felt her body tense. "Really, he left you alone when you're distress. He's worse boyfriend than me."

"Out," Gwen roared. "I just can't deal with you." Gwen wanted him gone before she pulled her nightie over her head and begged him to make love to her.

Gwen's feet touched her room's cool wooden floors. She wanted to scream when she realized that she had slipped on a skimpy nightie.

Arthur 's eyes roamed over her blue silk nightie. "That's new."

"Not for you."

"Not for him either."

Gwen shot Arthur a killer look. "I'm going to shower. Don't be here when I return."

"I could wash your hair. You like that too!"

"Over YOU!"

The door frame rattled when Gwen slammed it loudly.

"I love you too, Guinevere," Arthur called.

Arthur pushed a dark blue folder in the direction of Isolde. She was perfect to organize his Asian offices. She spoke several languages, a proven track record in finance, and killer instincts for leadership.

"This offer is negotiable. However, it's a substantial increase to your salary. Avalon Bank will cover your living expenses in Europe and Asia as long as you're under contract with us."

Arthur smiled brightly as Isolde thumbed through a few paper located in the folder.

Arthur was utterly charming. His offer was quite generous. She had every intention of accepting the position. She would be a fool to say no. She wanted to know what exactly he had planned for. She didn't mean banking.

"This offer is quite generous… I have a few reservations."

Leaning forward, Arthur placed his elbows on his conference table. "I'm a risk taker. My goal is to propel Avalon Bank into new heights in foreign markets. You are hidden asset to assist my goals for the future."

"Am I assisting goals for Guinevere and Tristan?"

Isolde goolged Guinevere when she discovered the young woman spent time with Tris. She learned that Miss Leogrance was a pediatrician nurse in London. She spent several years as Arthur Pendragon's girlfriend until their relationship ended abruptly. Isolde called her old Uni friends at the hospital. She was annoyed to discover that Gwen as she was called by her friends was a sweet charming young woman… a regular Clara Barton . Old feelings rose to the surface as Isolde pondered truly losing Tristan. She had believed that they were merely on a break… a legally binding end of marriage break, but still just a break. She didn't want to accept that someone could have stolen Tris' love.

Arthur's admiration of Isolde grew. She did her homework. She knew and recognized Gwen as a threat to her bond with Tristan.

"Your ex-husband is currently dating my ex-girlfriend." Arthur's heart constricted when he referred to Guinevere as his ex-girlfriend."

"Did his steal her away?"

"No, I ended our relationship."

Isolde chose her words carefully. Arthur had bunches of nerve to actually fly her to Europe after he broke up with the poor girl.

_No… that poor girl is sharing a bed with Tris. That was unacceptable on every level._

"Let me guess.. you would like to resume your relationship with Guinevere."

Arthur didn't want to explain himself to Isolde. He was a moron… complete idiot. He saw the error of his ways.

"I'm not going to lie. It is my every intention to reunite with Guinevere… at any cost. I don't have time to have morals, scruples, or second thoughts. I love Guinevere… always have and always will, I want her back in my life. So, if I need to wreck her rebound nonsense relationship with the Feng Shui Yoda death star guru named.. so be it."

Arthur's body shook from his deep emotions when he thought of Guinevere and Guinevere with Tristan. Isolde 's lips turned down. Thoughts clouded her eyes as she thought of Tristan having a life with Guinevere.

"What 's plan? "

Arthur grinned devilishly. "Pursue him like a hurricane from Hell. "I'll tame Gwen."

"I need background information. What has occurred thus far?'

Arthur rolled his eyes, waving his hand in frustration," He encouraged her to mangle her beautiful long curly locks. He calls her Lemon Drop. He had the nerve to put her to bed… wrong. She had on a blue nightie. She has new clothes… and he touched her," Arthur gushed in large breath.

His words seemed like a desperate man on an edge… looking into an endless ravine. He viewed Tristan as a threat, and he was a threat.

Isolde patted Arthur's hand. "He thinks that he's helping… he's very protective and caring. In his heart, he's helping her. He's harmless. By the time that I'm finished… the touching will cease."

Arthur's 's mind brimmed with hope. "Partners?"

"Oh, yes."

Elyan nervously sipped his coffee as he waited in Starbucks. He couldn't believe that he was tangled in a web with these people. It started so innocently in his mind. A few card games, and he won big for a couple of weeks. Then, he started losing-big. He was down to his last few pounds. He wasted the majority of his earnings. He betrayed his sister by siding with Arthur because he was terrified that he would lose his job after the breakup. His soul ached whenever Gwen turned those sad brown eyes at him. Elyan shook his head in dismay.

He swallowed when Colin slid next to him on the leather settee.

"Elyan… old boy. How are you?"

"Delightful."

"Did you retrieve my fair ladies?"

"The majority of it."

Colin's handsome face frowned deeply. "He won't be happy."

"I need more time."

"Time is up."

"Talk to him."

Colin smiled sweetly. "I'll do my best."

His smile made Elyan's inside quiver with fear.

"Do you have a moment, Arthur," Morgana.

"Of course anything for my favorite sister.'

"I'm your only sister," she responded tightly. Her foot kicked Arthur's door shut.

Morgana adored her younger brother from the very moment that she laid eyes on him. She never wanted to be the heir apparent at the bank. The bank meant everything to Uther, and forced him to neglect his children after Mummy died. Nothing would ever be more important than her family. She was deeply concerned over Arthur. She couldn't believe that he ended his relationship with Gwen. She had expected Gwen to pine for Arthur. She was mildly surprised that Gwen moved on with her life with delectable Tristan. She appeared to be quite happy. Arthur was not clever enough to manage his life.

"Gwen?"

"What about her?"

Sighing, Morgana plopped on Arthur's office sofa. "She's moving on with her life."

Arthur clenched her jaw. "She updated her look… nothing more."

"Arthur," Morgana began gently, "She's dating another man."

"Meaning."

Morgana didn't know how to say this. It wasn't going to be pretty. "You need to get her back."

"what?"

Arthur had expected a noble speech to allow Gwen to live her life and be happy. He didn't expected Morgana to encourage his pursuit of Gwen.

"Look, I love Merlin…adore him. She breathed deeply. "I share him with a ghost. I know that 5% of his heart doesn't belong to me, and it hurts. It hurts that he travels to her grave once a year. It hurts that he gets misty over her name. It just hurts," Morgana cried.

Arthur darted from his chair and draped his arms around his sister. "I never knew."

Morgana cried on Arthur's shoulder. "It would be horrible for you too not to marry Gwen, and extremely selfish. Neither of you can offer 100% of your heart to an outsider."

"I thought I could,"

"Stupid move."

"Quite."

"Get her back."

"Trying…"

"Seduce…"

"She pulled away… not that type of girl."

"Oh dear…"

"Don't worry."

Morgana sat quietly enjoying a few moments with her brother. "We're a mess."

"Completely Cluttered."

Arthur chewed his steak endlessly as Cenred droned on and on about his life and numerous women. His blue eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of shapely brown legs exposed shamelessly. His eyes boggled as he noticed high saddles strapped around her ankles. He knew those legs. He spent hours trailing his fingers along her calves. His eyes raised to find Guinevere dressed in a black satin tuxedo dress. Formal, yet sexy. He ignored wave of desire. His stomach ached when that man rested his hands on her shoulders. His steak went bland when she turned her head and smiled up into his handsome face.

_That's what I do to Morgana. Why isn't he holding her close? Pulling her body into his with an arm around her waist._

"Did you see the number in the black dress?"

Arthur's moth dropped open. "That's Guinevere, and never look at her like that again."

Cenred stared again at Gwen. "It is. I didn't know …that she could …"

"The problem is that I did know that she's a sexy,,, desirable, and beautiful. I blew it after listening to you. So, my girl is with him."

Arthur tossed a napkin onto his plate. Cenred sickened his stomach.

Perhaps, his night will be better. He watch Isolde enter the restaurant. It took a week of planning to arrange this night. He feed Gaiwane and beer and chips to pump him for information. He needed a cover for business, so he invited Cere dot dine. Then,. Arthur arranged for Isolde to arrive after Gwen and Tristan.

She looked lovely in a re cocktail dress. His allies' heels cackled as she sauntered over to Tristan and Gwen's table. Arthur watched her place a peck on his cheek. Tris finally lost his mojo.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please remember Gwen and Tristan are in the midst of faux relationship. However, they were in a very brief physical relationship.

Isolde's lips seared Tristan's cheek; her perfume inflamed his senses. His blue eyes widened in horror as heat soared in his heart. Gwen's eyes grew like saucers as she sat in a state of shock as Tristan unraveled before her eyes. _Who is this woman? Why is Tris trembling?_ She had never seen Tristan rattled by anything or anybody. He scooted his chair closer to Gwen like a child frightened by the boogie man. A shaky hand grabbed his hair; he took a deep sip of water before he raised his blue eyes to meet her green bewitching eyes.

"Isolde, what are you doing here?" Tristan stared at her warily like she was a ghost from a childhood nightmare. "This is my girlfriend, Gwen."

"Hello, Gwen… "

"Hello, Isolde. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, he told you about me."

Gwen nodded. "We don't have secrets." _He might need to go further in detail._

"Isn't that sweet and innocent. I see your appeal to men like Tristan… young and fresh. He prefers seasoned and ready."

Gwen's mouth dropped. "Thank you… I guess"

"Anytime," Isolde responded.

Her lips twitched. Isolde had second thoughts. Gwen was a nice girl. Perhaps too nice for Arthur. She could tell by her gently smile, and the way she patted Tristan's arm to help him focus. Isolde pushed away any doubts. In a year, this girl would have her child by Tristan.

Isolde smirked as her eyes roamed over her beloved's face. She knew that retrieving Tristan would be a matter of passion and pursuit. She noticed his companion, Gwen, appeared to be amused by the exchange or shocked.

"I relocated to London for a few months. "

Tristan mopped his brow. "Why?" You need to return_. I can't do this. I made peace with our demise, Isolde._

"I was offered the Asian branch of Avalon Bank."

Gwen missed the slight curve to Isolde's. Gritting her teeth, Gwen met Isolde's eyes. She couldn't believe that he had stooped so very low. He ripped opened a deep wound on Tris' heart.

"You work for Arthur?"

Isolde nodded happily," Yes, he brought me here to celebrate… our partnership."

Gwen closed her eyes as she counted to ten in her mind_. Arthur did this… that…I can't think of name for him that's foul enough to describe him_. _He's trying to break us up. How dare he? Playing games with my life. Yes… I'm playing games. That's different._

"Where is he, Isolde?"

"Who?"

"Arthur Edward Pendragon."

"Over there," Isolde point to a table across the room. Arthur raised his glass at Gwen, and winked. Gwen gripped the edge of the table. The linen felt smooth under her fingertips.

"Will you have another party joining you for dinner?"

The waiter's words broke through Gwen's anger. "No, please pack our meal. We're leaving. "

"Oh," Isolde whispered sweetly. "Why don't you join us… did I say anything wrong?"

Gwen smiled tightly. "No, my dear Isolde… you were absolute perfection. If you will excuse me, I have to make a move with the real game master."

Isolde grinned in victory as she watched Gwen stalk over to Arthur's table. Isolde's head tilted when Gwen paused mid-stomp. "Oh, by the way, Tristan is mine. I'm not giving him up."

Gwen enjoyed watching the color drain from Isolde's face.

_My lying is so much better. I need to help Tristan like helped me._

Gwen frowned when she realized that Cenred dined with Arthur. She loathed Cenred… he was such a worthless playboy. Nothing under his handsome exterior.

"Cenred," Gwen acknowledged as she stopped in front of their table. "Are things well?'

Cenred beamed at Gwen. "Of course," he drawled softly. Life is always good. You look-"

"Save it, Cen," Gwen interrupted. "I'm not her to play nice. I don't want to speak with you."

Cenred flushed red. He never expected Gwen to snap at him or anyone. He never detected any fire in her personality. Arthur relished seeing passion in Gwen. She was like Medusa with her head split open-snakes everywhere in her glorious anger.

"Arthur, why?"

Arthur shrugged. "Why what?"

Gwen clutched her purse tighter as her eyes grew wider. She wanted to beat him across his silky blonde head. "Why did you send Tristan's e-wife to ruin our dinner? How in the world did you know that we were here?"

"Whatever do you mean," Arthur lied.

"I'm stupid! Isolde will not change anything. We're together as meaning Tristan and Gwen… Arthur and Gwen are over. I with Tristan in every way," Gwen lied with conviction. She almost made herself believe that she was deeply in love with Tristan. Arthur's blue eyes formed ice chips.

Arthur rose from his seat; moving around the table until he stood behind Gwen. His arm slide around her waist. His hand ignited desire in her blood- hot... fast moving desire. "I forgot my manners... would you like to sit? You could finish your dinner with us?"

_Eyes stay open. Body don't lean back into his hard chest like a kitten. Arthur is bad. He hurt you… badly._

Gwen ignored her body's call to melt under Arthur's soft words, his warm breath brushing against her earlobe.

_I don't love you any longer. I don't want this._

Arthur watched Gwen struggling with her emotions as she fought her desire and pride. Arthur recognized his defeat when her body froze, and she stepped away from his embrace.

"I'm with someone," Gwen reminded Arthur.

"Pit stop."

"You gave me a wide opened door, Arthur. Your choice."

"I made a mistake."

"I've moved on."

"For now."

Gwen waved Arthur away. "I can't handle you. Good night, Arthur. Cenred."

Arthur watched Gwen rushing away like a Red Riding Hood desperate to flee the big bad wolf_. Oh, I'm Prince Charming and the Big Bad Wolf wrapped into one. You can huff, find a woodman's, and leave the ball, but in the end. You're happily ever after is with me. I will do anything to have you back in my life and bed, Guinevere. Don't doubt_

"Guinevere," Arthur called. Pausing, Gwen turned her head slightly," What now?"

"You look beautiful tonight. I can't take my eyes off you."

Gwen frowned before she started to walk to her table. "Green isn't your color, Arthur. It's not for you. Tristan wanted to see my legs_." I'm going to hell for all of these lies._

"You're welcome. Like I said before for now. Your rebound won't last past summer."

Gwen realized that she need to make a retreat to safer ground. They were surrounded by sharks named Isolde and Arthur. Poor Tristan sat blubbering to his ex-wife like she was a priest. A fine sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

"It was really nice to meet you, Isolde," Gwen offered as she pulled Tristan from the chair. "We have an early day at the hospital. We must be going."

"Really."

"Yes."

Isolde slapped Tristan's bottom as he hurried by her.

"Later, Gator."

Gawain resisted the urge to chuckle after Gwen and Tristan relayed the events of their ill-fated dinner. He didn't realize that Arthur was serious… brutal about his attempts to reconcile with Gwen. He wished Arthur and Gwen the best, if Gwen wanted to return to Arthur. Gwen was a bit unsure of her feelings; Gawain couldn't fault her. It had been a wild spring. Arthur broke up with Gwen in March. Gwen dated Tristan briefly in May until Arthur ruined their fragile budding relationship. The scheming duo spent the last few weeks playing a game with Arthur. He needed a taste of his own medicine. Now as they approached summer, Arthur changed the rules, and found a new ally in Isolde. Gawain estimated that summer would be long and hot, and he didn't mean the weather.

"So, Arthur turned the tables on you. Changed the rules of the game?"

Tristan sat drinking a steam cup of tea. After their divorce was finalized, Tristan constructed a mental plan for his life. The number one goal was to stay away from that woman. She a dangers to mental state… a succubus. She inflamed, and made him weak. He could barely think around her.

"I mumbled like a child, "Tristan lamented. "She has that power over me."

Gwen patted his hand. "Don't worry Tris. I'll protect you."

Tristan scowled. "We can't handle them together. They are a new axis of evil… I can handle Arthur… he's young and cocky-self-assured… spoiled… why do you love him?'

Gwen twisted her lips. "He is a very caring wonderful man under … his exterior … deep deep underneath it all. Sometimes, you really have to dig for his good side."

Gawain burst out laughing. "Finally, a little excitement around here."

Gwen opened her door in surprised to find Morgana standing on her doorstep.

"Morgana?"

"Can I come in?" Morgana was on a mission, and gen could help solve a few of her problems.

"Yes, of course." Gwen opened the door wider to admit Morgana. She ushered her into a brightly light sitting room. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Morgana loved Gawain's house…it was very homey and sweet. It had such a welcoming feel. She understood why Gwen fled here after the breakup.

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

Morgana watched Gwen curl herself on the settee. Gwen seemed happy with her new life. Maybe this was good for her. Perhaps, Arthur wasn't good for Gwen. Maybe, her brother was selfish.

"I need a favor."

"You want me to go back to Arthur."

"Goodness no. Life is too easy for my younger brother. He needs to squirm. I admire your ability to move on."

"I guess."

Gwen bit her lip. _Wrong thing to say to Arthur's sister._

"He doesn't know that I'm here. I'm deeply sorry that he hired Tristan's ex-wife. He wants to break you up."

Arthur had laid low for the last two weeks. He sent a few lovey emails. Nothing from him. Gwen was afraid to venture out into the water. She knew that he was waiting to pounce. Gwen was tired of lying. She was tired of watching Tristan denying his love for Isolde. He never explain what destroyed their marriage. His eyes held such love for Isolde. Something that she never saw in Arthur's eyes for a very long time. They were coasting along until the breakup. Gwen knew that she played a part in their relationship demise.

"Tristan and I are no longer dating."

"So, Arthur succeed?"

Gwen clamped her mouth shut as she looked out of a window.

"Guinevere, I babysat you. I know when you are attempting to avoid something."

Gwen laughed at Morgana. "You watched us in the gatehouse to have boys come over."

"I didn't say that I was a good babysitter."

"Don't judge me harshly, Morgana."

"I never judge. Queen of bad decisions and regrets."

"After Arthur dumped me… I felt lost. Tristan was like a bright light in the darkness. He made me think and identify my wants and needs. He made me feel desirable-wanted. We were lovers. Then, Arthur pulled a dirty trick. I realized that I still love Arthur-deeply… I ended our relationship because it wasn't fair- not offering all of my heart to Tristan."

Gwen's words caused tears to drip from Morgana's eyes. Gwen rushed over and gathered Morgana into her arms.

"Why are you crying?"

Morgana's chest heaved as she cried on Gwen's shoulder.

"I love Merlin. I'm older, and I'm not always very nice. He's so Merlin, affable-a good man. It hurts that he' so devoted to Freya's memory."

Gwen sighed a she stroked Morgana's hair. "He thinks that you understand."

"I understand that Freya was his life. I'm the backup?"

Gwen shook her dark hair. "No, Freya was young love-sweet and kind. They never had to deal with anything real. With you... you challenge him, and make him a better man. You fight and have a real relationship. He loves you."

"Then, why the river retreat every year."

"Guilt on his part... and he wants smores. Lancelot brings the food from the States. He feels bad that he moved on."

"Really?"

"We're a mess, Gwen."

"A big one, you won't tell Arthur that I'm not dating Tristan."

"Of course not. Arthur earned it."

"The last four months have been a growing period for me… I'm finally understanding me...

"Actually, I came here to ask you to be my maid of honor."

"What happened to Sophia?"

"She was crazy. We had a lovely row. I know you were one of Merlin's attendants."

"Anything for my former babysitter."

"One last thing, will you attend Arthur's birthday party at the end of July. "

"Morgana… I have no desire to enter King Arthur's jungle. He swears that he's a king or something to rule our lives… no"

"What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing left… fine, Morgana."

Gwen exhaled deeply. "How about an early tea? I'm not buying a gift."

"Neither would I."

Her laughter attracted Arthur's attention. It drew him like a moth to flame. He gave Merlin a mental thank you for never closing his door completely. He noticed Gwen's hair had grown over the past few weeks; it caressed her neck as she joked with merlin. He leaned against the door as he felt his disconnection with Gwen, and it hurt him deeply.

"Merlin, you aren't mad about me dumping you for Morgana."

"You owe me."

"I do my darling friend."

"We have been together for a long time."

"Merlin, can we speak about Morgana and Freya?"

"Morgana and Freya?"

'You need to let Freya go."

"I have… I love Morgana."

"I know you do, but we go to Freya's grave every year. You're marrying morgana. You can't do that anymore. You need to focus on Morgana. She deserves it. ," Gwen whispered softly. "She loves you so deeply. Don't make her insecure."

"Did Arthur make you insecure?"

Arthur frowned. He felt like a creepy lecher for eavesdropping.

"Yes, he did, but I helped those feelings. Everyone wants him, and he chose me. I loved him so deeply. He broke up with me because I wasn't good enough. It hurt… me -badly."

Arthur shut his eyes tightly as he heard the pain in her voice.

"You said loved. You don't love him any longer?"

"I know Arthur is my soul mate. My one true love. It's not enough. I'm afraid. Tristan made things cleared for me."

Arthur frowned as he moved any way from the door. He didn't want to hear about Tristan and Gwen. Tristan filled Gwen's head with fairy fluff and pixies dust.

Gwen placed a cool hand on top of Merlin's "He wanted me to resume my life. But, he's not Arthur. Pity for me… I don't know how to forgive Arthur for breaking my heart."

"Nobody is Arthur. Time heals all wounds."

"One is enough. If- it never heals?"

Arthur gripped the receiver between his head and shoulder.

"Yes, Aredian, it's that time of year again. Donation time for the hospital. Of course, tomorrow at ten."

The receiver clicked when Arthur returned it to the cradle.

"Tristan is a horrible influence on you… my love. Something must be done to protect you from his recklessness. "

Gwen shifted on her feet as she waited for the lift. She wanted to leave before she saw Arthur. Gwen shook her head… another worthless lie. Her heart dipped when she couldn't see his tall form moving like an ancient god to grab her from this drab mortal life. His hard arms wrapping her as he carried to his dark lair. Lowering her to soft satin sheets causing desire to spark in her veins. _Get a hold of yourself, Gwen. I have to leave… now._

"Gwen."

_Why me?_

Spinning on her heel, Gwen waved at Agravaine with a huge saccharine smiled pasted on her face.

"Are you here to see Arthur, my dear?'

"No, I'm here to see Merlin."

"Oh."

Agravaine dark eyes roamed over Gwen's face. "My life is separate from Arthur's."

"It's really for the best, my dear. You just don't suit each other."

Agravaine didn't hear Arthur approached him from behind.

"Arthur needs someone for suited to the life. You seem such much happier without him. Is life good?"

Gwen stared into Arthur's blue eyes. "Excellent. Goodbye." Arthur realized that her goodbye was for him. Goodbye was not happening again. He saw the sparkle in her eyes dimmer from her words with his uncle. He couldn't lose her again.

Gwen hopped into the lift to make a quick escape; Arthur brushed past his uncle. Using his broad hands, he pried the lift door's open. Arthur tossed Agravaine a chilly look before he entered the Lift. "Uncle, we will speak later."

"Go away," Gwen yelled.

"Not this time."


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen shrank into a dark corner of the lift. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Arthur. His uncle was a sore spot for her. Nothing had changed… she was still not good enough for Arthur. It still hurt her so deeply. Arthur waited until the doors slide shut. He didn't like to see her hiding her emotions from him. Arthur's hand slammed the stop button on the lift's control panel. Impulsively, he flicked off the security camera.

Gwen closed her eyes when Arthur cupped her cheek so tenderly. She stiffened to keep control on her feelings.

"Doesn't, Arthur… please," she begged. "Stop this."

"Stop this… this what."

Gwen wrapped her hands around his wrist. "Stop hurting me."

His thumb stroked her cheek," That was never my intention. I love you so much, Guinevere. I didn't know until –"

"Until you took that life sucking tramp Lamia to your bed."

Arthur exhaled. "I didn't understand what I needed until I saw you with Tristan, Arthur spat. "It did something to me. I lost control. I was weak and cruel to you. I will spend my life devoting myself to your happiness and care. Let care for you."

"It's too late, Arthur for us... too much has happened. I can't trust anymore. We slept with other people"

Arthur pushed Gwen into the lift's wall. His hand lifted her chin until he stared deeply into Gwen's eyes. "I heard your conversation with Merlin. Your own words, Gwen. You said that I was your soul mate and the love of your life."

"Did I?"

"I heard everything that left your lips."

Gwen lowered her eyes in shame. He knew that she was a bloody liar

"Don't look away from me, Guinevere," Arthur requested tenderly.

'So, you know about Tristan and me."

"Yes I don't like it."

"I only lied to hurt you like you hurt me." Gwen shook her head to stop her tears. "We broke up, and we've been pretending to date for the last few weeks- well almost a couple of months. I'm so tired of lying. I'm sorry for toying with your emotions."

"What did you just utter?"

"That I lied about being with Tristan. We broke up. We're just close friends."

Arthur wanted to strangle her. She wasn't Tristan's lover any longer. She hadn't been his lover for weeks. Tristan wasn't a threat to him. Tristan was a poor influence on Gwen. He encouraged her to lie. Their friendship was dangerous, and needed to go away.

"So, I can do this again."

Arthur grabbed Gwen tightly in his arms. His mouth covered hers in a hard kiss. His hands moved to her waist as Gwen opened her mouth slightly. Arthur kissed her passionately as Gwen's hands rose to his shoulders. Arthur's mouth left Gwen's lips. His lips blazed a hot trial down her neck as his hands pulled down the straps of her sundress. He brushed kisses along her neck and collar bone. Desire flicked along Gwen's nerves. Her fingers tugged his blonde hair. Her eyes closed when Arthur slipped his fingers into her bra. A soft moan escaped her mouth

"Mr. Pendragon... is everything okay," a concerned voice boomed through the intercom.

Gwen jumped away from Arthur; hiding behind his back as she adjusted her dress straps.

"Yes, "Arthur roared to Charlie, head of his security team. " Go back to work."

"Yes, Sir."

Arthur turned to face Gwen. He could see that she retread back into the place where she couldn't be reached.

"Guinevere," he whispered. "Come home with me."

"I can't go back to that flat… ever."

"It will be different."

"No," she resisted.

"I love you, and you love me. Why not?"

"Stop pushing me."

"Stop pulling away from me."

"You don't understand."

"Make me."

"I can't."

Arthur's thumb caressed her cheek. "I won't give up."

Gwen sighed. She bolted from the lift when the doors opened suddenly. She rushed towards the bank's entrance. She gave Arthur one last confused look before running to the Tube.

Agravaine couldn't believe the words out of Arthur's mouth. He was no longer required in London. Arthur decided to ship him away to Glasgow. He didn't regret what he told Arthur back in March. He didn't regret speaking to Gwen yesterday. Arthur was obsessed with Gwen, and nothing good could come from this.

"Sending me away, won't change the fact that Gwen isn't the girl for you."

"Uncle, enough."

Agravaine face twisted into a scowl. "She's your obsession. Your hired Isolde to ruin her new relationship. You tripled the donation to the hospital. Goodness, man what else have you done over the past few weeks?

"How do you know about the donation... spying on me?

No, I processed the papers… really Arthur.

Arthur's eyes were harder than sapphires. "Everything in my power to get her back. She would still be with me… if I hadn't listened to you! Don't you understand that I love her? I need Guinevere in my life."

Agravaine reasoned over the last 30 years that Arthur had mostly Igraine's personality and values. He shuddered to see Uther living in him. His eyes held that passionate gleam for Guinevere that always haunted Uther before and after Igraine's death.

"Your father was obsessed with your mother. She couldn't deal with his ruthless side. What happened to Gwen when you exposed her to your grimy Uther bits? Let me see… she was homeless, unable to work, people shunned her. How many kilograms dropped from her small frame- all because of you? I said break up with her, not destroyed. Don't blame me for the havoc you caused in her life. That was all you."

"Your plane leaves in the morning.

Agravaine shook his head. "Tread tenderly in Gwen's fragile waters, Arthur.

His uncle words vibrated in his mind.

A/N: Next chapter will be under "m".


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is under M for a reason! I would like to say thank you for the reviews, story alerts, and author alerts. I feel so good!

Gwen couldn't believe that she was actually attending Arthur's birthday party. She ignored his calls. Deleted his emails. Wildflowers arrived at the hospital and home. Still, she hadn't spoken to him since that day in the lift. She had a promise to Morgana, and she kept her word. She was a bit annoyed that she was given a new department at the hospital. Something just wasn't right about being separated from Tristan and Gawain. Her relationship with Tristan had been private and brief. It was a quiet secret. They always went out as a threesome- Gawain, Tristan, and Gwen except for that ill-fated night with Isolde. How did anyone know about them? Something just wasn't right about it about being a different department.

Her finger pressed the doorbell to Arthur's family home in Kensington. Uther lived there until his death. Arthur was hesitant to move into his father's home. Gwen was happy; she couldn't have gone back to the penthouse after what transpired in March. She didn't want to be in the flat after Arthur had his new toy in there. Morgana called and gave her the new address this morning.

Arthur's eyes drank in Guinevere's form. She wore a lavender silk jersey wrap dress that hugged her curvy form, leaving a slight glimpse of her breasts. Her curly hair caressed her neck. _Why did I wear this color…asking for trouble?_

"You look amazing."

"Thank you."

Gwen stepped inside Arthur's home. She noticed that people were missing from his party. Smiling Gwen touched Arthur's forearm. "Happy Birthday."

"No gift. I'm deeply hurt, Guinevere"

"No, I couldn't find any coal. You have been very naughty."

Arthur licked his lips. "What have I done?" His fingers tangled in her hair. "I'm very sorry about everything.

Gwen cocked her head to the side. "Let's be happy today. Just leave it outside those doors. A new home and new times."

Arthur grinned. "Everything stays outside..." Arthur felt a bit hopeful. She said a new home and new memories. He might be able to get her back.

"Oh, Arthur,' Gwen gushed. "Where are the guests? Am I early?"

"I had a public party last night for my 30th birthday. Today, I wanted a special gift for my actual birthday-you."

Gwen noticed Arthur stood barefoot wearing jeans and cotton shirt. "I'm overdressed. Why didn't you invite me last night?" She ignored her insecurities.

"I'm not stupid; you wouldn't have come today." Arthur saw self-doubt forming in her eyes. He knew that he needed to squash it. "I wanted to be with just you on my birthday. I don't need those people-just you."

"Don't attempt to charm me"

Arthur entwined their fingers; her warmth soothed his soul. 'Let's eat."

"You cooked… I could…"

"I ordered pizza."

Gwen and Arthur munched on cheesy pizza in his dining room. He informed her that Uncle Aggy was sent to Scotland for a few months. Arthur needed to organize and make decisions on his own. Aggy intervened and caused much heart ache for all. Gwen couldn't find words to say.

Arthur stared intently at Gwen as she licked her fork. He knew that she loved birthday cake. She seemed so relax and comfortable with him. He never wanted this day to end. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His body wanted to touch her.

"I have more cake."

"I don't need anymore."

"You're thin… too thin."

"I'm fine."

He didn't want to upset her, so Arthur let it drop. Arthur's hand wiped blue frosting from her face. Gwen quivered under his touch as desire pooled in her stomach. Heat radiated from that spot along her body. Gwen looked into Arthur's dark blue eyes. "I need to get going. Can you call a cab?"

Arthur frowned. "Where's your car?"

"I left it with you… it wasn't my car. You owned it. I merely drove it."

Arthur's blushed in shame. "I left you carless, homeless and dependent on public transportation."

Gwen shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I should have purchased a car long ago. I'm just dependent on Tristan and Gawain for rides. I could ring them."

"I'll drive you home." Arthur scowled… Gawain was his mate, but he was a royal pain in his arse. He didn't have any nice thoughts for Tristan. Gwen was his girl … whether she knew it or not.

"You don't have to."

"I need to look after you."

"I'm not a child."

"My feelings for you are not fatherly_." Save that for your dirty old man!_

Gwen didn't say anything back to Arthur. Her eyes looked around for her purse. Grabbing it from table, she watched Arthur pushing his feet into Nike trainers. Muscled moved under his shirt. Gwen closed her eyes when she remembered the feel of his satiny skin.

"Ready."

'What was your birthday wish?"

"It might not come true."

"What?'

"You."

Gwen licked her lips. "Arthur… don't push."

Arthur grinned. "Okay… what about a kiss?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "One little one… it's your birthday.

Arthur lowered his head and softly brushed his lips over Gwen's mouth. Gwen's hands clutched his forearm as his tongue explored her mouth. Arthur's control broke as his lips delivered his message of desire. Gwen closed her eyes when Arthur fingers untied the strings to her dress. His large hands tugged it from her body until it pooled at her feet.

"See, I did get to unwrap my present. Tell me to stop," Arthur asked passionately

Gwen rose on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around her neck. Arthur swept from her feet, and carried her to his room.

Arthur lowered Gwen to his bed. Smiling, he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Clasping her hands, he pulled Gwen into his arms. His hand unfastened her lavender bra.

"You wore my favorite color."

He rained kisses down her throat. Gwen bit her lip as her fingers clutched Arthur's shoulders. His fingers traced her nipples. Arthur gently lowered Gwen to the pillows. He kissed her hard. Gwen's eyes popped opened. She pushed on his shoulders.

"Arthur…," she whispered breathlessly. "Do you have a condom? I stopped taking the pill."

Arthur offered her a quizzical look. "Why did you stop talking the pill?"

"I didn't want to have sex with another man unless we were serious, and I wasn't in love with you anymore. I used condoms with Tristan." _Maybe I shouldn't have brought up Tris… Think Gwen… I'm losing my mind._

_Like I want to know about you and the geezer._ Arthur kissed her mouth. "I think that was a lovely idea. _It's good to know that she's not dating and still in love with me. Wait a minute why in the hell did she touch the old man? Let it go…_

"I have a few in the bathroom."

"Okay."

Quickly, Arthur raced to his bathroom. He leaned on the vanity. Arthur realized that he was a bastard. He didn't have any condoms in the house. He could run to the druggist. But, she might come back to her senses… if he left her too long.

"What to do Pendragon? What are the chances? I don't have anything because I sure as hell went to the doctor after the Lamia fiasco. We always had safe sex. I know Guinevere used protection with him. What the hell was she telling me about sleeping with Tristan? It's either my baby or his baby… I don't' care he still wants. Why is he always around her? Let it go…Babies are good. A baby will bond us together."

Arthur opened the bathroom door, and stepped into his bedroom. He noticed Guinevere pulled a sheet over her body. Dropping his clothes, he joined her on the bed.

"Are you sure?"

Gwen nodded, and reached for Arthur.

Arthur moved his large frame over Gwen. His lips brushed Gwen's. His tongue traced her lips. Her glossy brown eyes opened as Arthur spread her thighs. Gwen ran her hand down Arthur's face. Her mouth opened as Arthur slowly plunged into her body. Arthur gritted his teeth as he moved deeper into Gwen. Arthur brushed a damp tendril from Gwen's face as her hands clutched his hard thighs. His thumbs grazed her hard nipples. Small moans escaped her lips as he moved deeply into her sweaty body. .Gwen's fingers clutched damp sheets as her mouth opened in soundless groan. Her toes pressed deeper into her bed. She trembled with pleasure. She couldn't form a coherent thought in her mind. She could only feel Arthur.

"Arthur," Gwen moaned. "Oh, Arthur."

"You can take it, love."

Gwen's head moved aimlessly on a pillow. She grasped when his tongue circled her hard nipples. Her hand clamped against his blonde head. Sweat beaded on Arthur's brow as he pressed hard against her. His large hands wrapped her thighs around his waist. He moved roughly against Gwen. Arthur kissed her neck as he moved rhythmically inside Gwen's hot body. Her head pressed into the pillow as she moaned softly. Arthur knew this was his soul mates-equals. He grunted as pleasure peaked in his body.

"It's too much."

"You can handle it, Guinevere," Arthur muttered harshly as he tunneled into her body. Arthur leaned over and grabbed her wrist and pinned them next to her shaking head. He moved furiously against her writing body. Gwen clenched his member tightly inside her. Arthur knew her pleasure was near by her shuddering. He moved deeper.

"Arthur, please!"

"Tell me, Guinevere."

"I love you, Arthur," Gwen whimpered as she squeezed his damp shoulders. "Only you."

"I love you Guinevere."

Arthur smirked when Gwen's eyes rolled. He licked a bead of seat from her neck. Gwen's body still as she struggled to regain her breath. Arthur reached down and dug his fingers into her thighs. He thrust quickly into her. His shaking body erupted into Gwen's. He lowered his hot body on Gwen's, wrapping his arms around her. He rolled over on his back.

His hands tangled in her damp hair. Guinevere lay quietly on his chest. She smiled when she felt his lips against her brow.

"See, it was a good between us as it should be, Guinevere."

Gwen drifted to sleep; wrapped safely in Arthur's arms.

Early morning sunlight streamed through Arthur's window. Gwen rested silently on Arthur's chest. Images bounced in her mind as she remembered last night. She could still feel Arthur's lips kissing her back. His fingers gripped her thighs as he made love to her for endless hours last night. Closing her eyes, she could see his eyes darken with passion as he touched her with a frenzied reverence. His mouth tugging on her neck, and suckling her nipples. He thrust deep into her quivering desire racked body. He whispered that he loved her. She was the light in his world. She was beautiful and perfect. Arthur muttering words of love a she surrendered to him completely. It was so different with Arthur than Tristan. Love added a different element to their physical relationship. She was attuned with Arthur's soul.

"What are you thinking?" His fingers ran down her spine, leaving a hot path of tingles.

"Last night."

Arthur made love to Gwen with everything that he had in soul. Gwen was the only thing good in his life. He knew that he had pushed Gwen beyond her limits over the last few hours. He needed to brand her as his.

Arthur rolled Gwen over, and placed a kiss on her soft lips. "I'm not done yet."

Gwen moaned when Arthur's hand moved lower down her body.

"I have to make dinner tonight."

"I'll take you to Gawain's…. much later"

"I need to shower."

"We can do that here."

"Arthur…"

"No more talking."

A/N: don't hate on Arthur. He told her that he would do anything… good times.


	7. Chapter 7

"Arthur, we need to chat about last night and part of today?"

Gwen wanted to kiss Arthur's full lips as they twisted into his trademark pucker. "Last night was amazing… better than ever before."

Gwen shut her eyes as she searched for the right words. They had to discuss things before they spiraled out of control- her control.

"I enjoyed being with you last night. We were so close, and in love over the last few hours. We still have issues."

Arthur frowned. "I thought we left the issues outside these doors. Your words, not mine."

"So, let's go to a coffee shop, or park and discuss this like adults.

"Fine."

Arthur placed a box on his bed. "Gawain didn't pack your summer clothes. It's your old clothes… you can find something to wear. I'll leave you to dress. I'll make tea… we can have it outside." Arthur rubbed his blonde hair absentmindedly

"Thanks."

Tristan hated Casualty at any hospital on the planet. During his youth, he loved the thrill of healing emergency… dangerous cases. He lost his urge to be a hotshot in the medical field. His eyes bulged when Gwen's brother was wheeled into the hospital. Rushing over, he asked for a quick diagnosis of Elyan's injuries. A large purple bruise covered Elyan's eyes. His breathing was labored. Tris shook his head; was Elyan attacked? He had cracked ribs, and a possible collapsed lung.

"Let's get to work."

Arthur sipped his tea as Gwen nervously broke a scone into a thousand pieces. He knew that something was on her mind. He felt like a monster over the whole lack of condoms.

"What's wrong," Arthur inquired.

"Arthur, did you use any condoms last night?'

Arthur looked around to make sure that his neighbors weren't outside. Closing his eye, Arthur shook his head in embarrassment.

"No."

Gwen knew that they weren't protected last night, and she didn't care about it. She wanted to be with Arthur.

"Arthur, if we have repercussions from last night."

"I'll take care of you and our child."

Arthur would be a loving caring father. They weren't ready for a baby. Hell, they weren't ready for a real relationship-yet.

"We should be fine. I just had my period a few days ago. Junior shouldn't arrive in nine months."

"I'm sorry. I took away your choice in the matter."

"Nothing to be sorry for… I could have said stop. I wanted last night. I wanted to feel close to you."

Arthur leaned back in his chair.

"So, out of the house based in reality. Are you still happy? Do you want to be with me again."

"We still have issues in the light of day."

Arthur opened and closed his fingers. "So, we can have sex-amazing sex. You can give me your body- but we have issues."

"I don't trust you with heart."

Gwen's sent a spear into Arthur's heart. He counted to control his frustration. He couldn't say anything to push her away… he was so close to possibly fixing things between them.

"I don't like the fact that you had a physical relationship with Tristan. I don't like the fact that you brought it up last night when you were in my arms. But… Gwen I deal with my jealousy. " Arthur's lips trembled. "I'm jealous. I frightened that you won't come back. All of my emotions are tied to you. You don't trust me with your heart. I made a mistake. I hurt you.. I've begged, and manipulated… I don't know what else to do. I'm human-flawed. Lamia was effort to be everything that everyone wanted me to be." Arthur rubbed his eyes. "The perfect son, perfect boss, and just perfect. I'm not. I saw you one day with him-holding his hand. I knew that I was an idiot. I lost the one person who made everything right. The person that I could just be a man. Just Arthur."

"Arthur," Gwen interrupted.

"Let me finish… You forgive everyone. Your mother left you and Elyan, and never looked back. You spend two weeks with her every year. Lancelot broke your heart, and got Elena pregnant. You spend a week with him in the woods. " Arthur's chest shook. "I never said anything. "Even though, every trip hurt my heart. Why not me, Guinevere? How come I don't get forgiveness? I made a mistake. I was overwhelmed. I was afraid to run the bank.."

Gwen could feel Arthur retreating back into his barrier.

" I'm not-that perfect god like human called Tristan. I'm not going to hurt you. Give me a chance-something. I did say anything when you've been lying for weeks. Playing with my emotions… I took it as my due. You can trust all of those people. I didn't think last night was going to fix everything."

Arthur placed his fingers over his mouth. He stared at a perfect red rose bush. _The worst day after birthday ever._

Whipping his head back, his handsome face stared at Gwen's shock face. "It bothers me that I was immature and selfish. I took away everything. You're thin because of me. Those clothes are too big on you. It's my entire fault. I don't need your guilt. I have enough for the both of us."

"Arthur…"

"I have to use the loo. I'll be back."

Gwen slipped from her chair to grab Arthur's hand as he retreated from her. "I love you," she whispered into his chest. "I'm not pulling away. I want to try again. Go on dates again. Truly start over."  
>Arthur drew closer into his arms. Her warmth gave him strength.<p>

"We can do that."

"No sex."

"Why?"

"We do foolish things. We might have another moment where Junior might pop in. You want a baby?"

"Yes! I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to be a better father than mine. A real family, not Morgana and me against the world. One day… not now."

"When the time is right.

"Fine."

Gwen kissed Arthur's cheek. "You're going to love it."

Elyan wheezed as Tristan stared at him with cold eyes. He couldn't believe that he just confessed that he had a gambling problem. He embezzled funds from Avalon bank. He was attacked by his poker mates after he couldn't pay his debts.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm deeply ashamed over everything. I ignored my sister because I needed a job. I created huge mess. They are going to kill."

"It's going to be a long line, Elyan."

Gwen smiled at Isolde as she stepped onto the lift. The older women grinned at her.

"You are quite clever. You had Arthur twisted into knots."

"I regret bringing you into the mess."

Isolde giggled. "Tristan and I are a glorious messy combination. That irrational, passionate, abiding… once and a lifetime love like Arthur and you," her voice cracked. "I messed up. I couldn't let go of my ex-husband and his attention. Let go of the drama, Gwen. I toyed with his affection. I lost him."

Gwen placed a hand on Isolde's arm. "He never told me why the marriage ended."

Isolde brushed away a few tears. "A word of advice in the game of love… sometimes, playing hard to get means that you don't get got. I got … got, and I blew it. Just remembered that in your dealings with Arthur. I never met two more emotionally damaged needy people than Arthur and Morgana Pendragon."

"Uther was a hard man."

Isolde assessed Gwen." You're not fragile as you look… a bit delicate. You're quite wise and strong. Arthur needs you because he's not as strong as he appears. He needs your strength and wisdom to grow into his own man. Love isn't about hoops, and I learned the hard way. Love is love… being there at the end of the day."

The lift doors beeped. "My floor…. Gwen. We should have lunch. I like you."

"Of course."

"Gwen, I would have torn you to pieces to get Tristan back.

"He's all yours."


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Unbetad… I think I caught everything

"So, "Gawain inquired. "What time will you have Gwen home?"

Arthur twisted his lips. "Don't make me punch you."

Gawain flashed a huge Cheshire cat smile. "I'm her legal guardian. It's my job to protect her virtue."

Gawain actually pulled his locks into a ponytail, and donned a pair of glasses in an attempt to look fatherly. Arthur couldn't believe this. Gawain wasn't Gwen's legal guardian. She was an adult. Arthur sighed.

"I will return home by midnight, Sir. So, you will have plenty of time to ruin another man's daughter's virtue."

Grinning, Gawain nodded his head. "Don't touch her. A simple kiss on the cheek is more than enough."

Arthur crossed his legs, and cast his eyes at the stairs. "Guinevere," he called. "Please come down. I'm going to strangle Gawain."

"The lord and master beckoned you into his dark embrace, Gwen," Vivian remarked drily.

"Leave me alone."

"Just saying… he'll get worse with age. He's not going to age well with that blonde hair. Just watching out for you."

"We're going slow."

"Still sexless?'

"Yes, if you must know."

"How much longer for the old guy… it's been almost three weeks."

Gwen tossed a brush at Vivian. "When we are ready to resume our physical relationship, Vivian!"

"Yeah, going to marry him… have a few Pendragons, boobs will be down to your knees, and Arthur will be bald. Don't leave those bad kids with me.

Gwen sighed. "How do I look?'

Vivian walked around Gwen. "Let's see short black mini dress with high heeled sandals with a tie around the ankles. Sexy… Arthur's going to have two blue little friends. Are you going to see the Smurfs… that boy must be turning blue?"

"Vivian!"

Vivian fell back on Gwen's bed in hysterics. Her giggles flew around Gwen's bedroom. "It's not funny… Vivian," Gwen mumbled laughing. "We're working on your relationship."

"Are you going to finish working on you?"

"Meaning?"

"You haven't skinny dipped that was on the list. You cut your hair. You bought a new wardrobe. Punked out on the tattoo. You walked around a foreign city by yourself. When are you going to skinny dip?"

"I don't know.. where?" Skinny dipping should be done in private.

"The Pendragons have a beautiful lake on their manor."

"I couldn't."

"You can."

"Perhaps."

"I need a favor."

"What?'

"I need to go to Paris for a few months. Can you watch my flat?"

Gwen smiled. "I've haven't lived alone. Yes," she screamed enthusiastically. "I'll need a car. It can be done."

"I can be there when you tell Blondie."

"No."

Arthur offered Gwen a hand as He guided her from Gawain's house. "You look stunning tonight, Guinevere."

"The ball is over at midnight, Cinderella," Gawain yelled.

Arthur slammed the door shut. "You could move in with me. I have five available rooms… going to choke Gawain."

"That's a bad idea.

"I wouldn't touch you. Different rooms."

"yeah… that would work for 20 minutes, and we would break the pact."

"I would not break the pact."

Gwen placed a hand on Arthur's face. "I'm going to flat sit for Vivian for a few months."

Arthur punched the air. "Yes, you won't live with Gawain! It'll be good for you. Every person should live alone at least once in their life. You have to buy food, and you 're charge of the Telly. I'll help you move."

Gwen blinked a few times. "You aren't upset."

"Not at all."

Arthur opened the car door for Gwen. "It will be easier for me to keep the pact. I'm not doing anything in Vivian's bed. I shudder to think what happened on that bed. You might find a cocooned body or two."

"Arthur!"

Gwen was a surprised that Arthur was mesmerized by the penguins at the zoo. She hadn't planned on the zoo as a date spot. Arthur called and asked her to wear sensible shoes. Usually, he's expensive food and fancy dresses. Here, they stood in the blazing sun ;fighting tourists; and sweating a million beads of water as Arthur stared at penguins like a five year old.

"They're amazing."

"I don't know Happy Feet was cute."

"That's true life- Guinevere. How it should be. If I could… I would live the penguin way."

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "The penguin way?"

"Yeah, I would take care of our chicks… keep them warm. You would bring us food, and take care of your family. It's would be great-sushi. Taking care of the kids, and keeping them warm. We watch them swim off. I would protect our little chick from danger"

Gwen grinned. "Did you know that I could have more than one mate."

Arthur's brow knitted together. " You aren't as nice as you appear. You said that to ruin my fantasy. I'll share you as long as I'm top mate. "

"Top mate?"

"Like sister wives… I'm first mate in the penguin world. Damn, you would be really tired caring for all those families. I respect your independence." Arthur beamed at Gwen a teasing light in his blue eyes.

"One man… one woman, got it?" Gwen wasn't in the mood for Arthur's joking. She was hot and sticky.

"Because we're humans. You would really reap the benefits of a penguin. Just saying… next life?"

Gwen frowned. "I don't want a bird harem. You're like fifty men all by yourself."

Arthur grabbed her hand. "Why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"People are bumping into us, and it's hot!"

"No, lets' go look at the Lions. Lucifer is my man. He's younger than his mate. He's the king of his den. "

"You were shelter as a child."

Arthur forced a smile upon his face as Gwen squealed and proudly presented her new car to him. Gwen said that she had a few errands to run with Vivian. She came back with a green Volkswagen Golf. She would always have to drive it when they went out. His legs would be smashed.

"I did it all by myself!"

Arthur's heart flipped. She was so very happy.

"Let's go for a spin. I don't worry. I researched deals and buying options. It's PCP or whatever. I might have the initials' wrong. I get to walk away in a few years."

Arthur let out his breath. "Wise deal."

Gwen offered Morgana soft bouquet of pastel roses. Morgana stared at the flowers like they were hissing snakes.

"Oh… goodness. I can do this. Just take the flowers… hold Arthur's arm. Give you the flowers. Take Merlin's hand… agree to be his wife."

Gwen had never witnessed a shaky Morgana. She wrapped Morgana's hands around the base of the flowers. She stroked her fingers until Morgana's hand stopped shaking.

"He loves you."

Morgana nodded. "I know."

Morgana looked stunningly beautiful in her white silk faced satin gown. Her dark hair tightly coiled in a sleek bun. Her mother's pearls circled her slender throat as the Pendragon diamond glittered in her ears.

"I can't lose Mummy's jewelry. You have to wear it when you marry Arthur."

Gwen's mouth dropped a her mind searched for a response to Morgana's open statement.

"How about we get you married first?, "Arthur stated from the doorway. "You're a vision in white, Morgana." Gwen was a bit unsure of Arthur's response. Usually, he proclaimed that she was Mrs. Pendragon until the end of time. Today, he brushed away Morgana's statement.

Arthur despised the Garter toss at weddings. _You line up a bunch of unsuspecting blokes, and forced to test fate to catch a garter_. This was on was particularly gross for Arthur. It was his sister. He didn't want to catch anything that was on Morgana's leg.

Arthur clapped with glee when Gawain caught the garter. He need a wife. Gawain danced around the room; flinging it over his head. Winking at pretty girls on the sidelines. Leon cleared Gawain out of the way for the bouquet toss. Arthur believed Leon should have been an army officer. He was just too damned orderly.

Arthur winked at Gwen as she stood in a sea of women looking to grab the bounty. Or have Gawain feel them up. Arthur watched the flowers glided across the room and land in Gwen's outstretched palms. Arthur frowned.

"This is complicated," Arthur muttered.

Gwen watched Arthur frowning as Gawain hopped over to hug his mate. Confusion dawn on Gwen when Arthur refused to take the garter from Gawain's fingers. Arthur merely pointed to Gwen and smiled. Gwen's smile left her face when Arthur walked back to his seat clutching a flute of champagne.

Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly. His head looked up when he heard a gentle rap on his door.

"Come in ," he mumbled. He was surprised that Gwen stood in his bedroom. By her face, he knew that she was angry. He flicked ideas around in his mind. He didn't have a clue what he had done.

"Hey," he replied sleepily.

"Hay is for horse."

_Oh fuck what I did now?_

"Darling, why are you upset?" Arthur refused to move from his bed. Why was she in his room?

"Why didn't you take the garter from Gawain?"

Arthur frowned. "Because I didn't catch it. I didn't want to appear controlling, cocky, and high handed. It was a fun time for you and Gawain. Besides, it was on Morgana's leg. She's my sister. Nasty, Gwen."

Gwen folded her arms in displeasure. "Why were you abrupt when Morgana said that I was next?"

"I'm not pressuring you, Guinevere. It's called respecting your decisions. It's called letting you make choices. I thought you wanted space."

"I do want space and time."

"I gave it to you."

Arthur yawned and stretched his long arms. "Now, you can go to sleep. I'm logging off, and hopping into bed. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

Arthur caught Gwen's fingers, leading her down the long hallway to her bedroom.

"Why don't you sleep in Uther's room?"

"I can't do it."

Gwen gave his back a slightly rub. Arthur tense under her touch. He wasn't ready to discuss Uther.

"Have sweet dreams," Arthur murmured. "It's been a long day. " He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. Gwen watched him stumble down the hall. Sighing, she climbed into her bed. She tossed in her cool sheets. Frowning, she rolled out of her bed, and raced to Arthur's door. She rapped slightly.

"Arthur?"

Nothing.

Her hand turned the knob; her eyes located Arthur in the darkness. Arthur was snuggled deep in his bed; resting on his belly with and an arm tossed over his head. Gwen slipped into Arthur's bed. Gwen rested her head on Arthur's back as she snuggled closer to him.

"Good night, Arthur."

"Guinevere, why are we at the pond. It's late. I'm tired. It's a long drive back to London-especially in your car," Arthur whined. "I can feel my leg cramp forming already."

"You're like a whiny child when you don't get enough sleep."

Arthur scoffed. "You climbed in my bed."

"I rubbed your back until you stopped snoring." Gwen always rubbed Arthur's back when he was extremely tired or racked with stress. He slept like a baby.

"It's a beautiful night."

The night was warm as a full moon gleamed across the lake. Frogs and crickets sang their nightly melodies as water lilies swayed in the moonlight.

"Gwen, it's a night to fall in love."

"Or go skinny dipping."

Arthur's mouth dropped open. He just noticed that she had a towel in her hand.

"This a bad idea. It's too late… you could drown!'

"That's why you are here. Someone to watch over me."

"I hate that movie… bad ending."

"Faith, Arthur!"

Arthur watched in amazement as Gwen dropped her dress and towel on the grass. She made a mad dash and jumped in the lake.

"Where are your knickers and bra," Arthur sputtered in disbelief.

The water cooled Gwen's skin. She swam around kicking her legs, and laughing as her stress floated away.

"Arthur, you should try this," Gwen called. "The water is lovely." Gwen glided around. A sense of freedom enveloped her.

"No, Gwen… I'm a man. I'll just sit on this log, and wait for you to finish your swim."


	9. Chapter 9

A brilliant night dusted with stars illuminated the sky as Gwen stood in the moonlight like a nymph. A soft breeze lifted her blue silk dress. Arthur thought she looked amazing under the Tuscan sun. her presence in the moon stole his breath. They spent the last week In Italy. Gwen laughed when he attempted to lean like the leaning Tower of Pisa. Their fingers intertwined when they stood mesmerized by Michelangelo's amazing masterpieces.

Arthur loved today. Walking in the sun with nature humming with life around them. His life was so simple with Gwen.

_I love her_.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Happy Birthday, Guinevere!"

Gwen leaned back in Arthur's safe embrace. "Thank you so much!"

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hand."

"Arthur.."

"Trust me."

Gwen shut her eyes tightly. Sh extended her left palm. Arthur gently placed a small black leather box in her hand.

"Open your eyes."

Gwen almost dropped the box as she shook in shock. "What's this?"

"Your present."

Hesitantly, Gwen's fingers opened the lid of the box revealing a gleaming pair of diamond earrings.

_Earrings? He made my heart thump for earrings. Lovely!_

"They are beautiful. It's just what I wanted." _I hope that he can't tell that I'm lying._

"They were your engagement ring," Arthur stated flatly. "I decided to get you earrings instead. Taking it slow!"

"How thoughtful_." Dumb arse_

"Happy Birthday, Darling." Arthur wanted to laugh at Gwen's reaction to her birthday gift.

Gwen wrapped her arms around Arthur's broad shoulder. Her lips grazed his. "Thank you."

Arthur fumbled in his pocket; removing another jewelry box. Dropping to his knees, Arthur stared deeply into Gwen's wide brown eyes.

"This is because I love you. I'm cocky, selfish, emotionally crippled, and downright mean at times. You're the brightness in my life. You're sun. I don't have any light without you .Marry me. I'll spend my life devoted to you and our children. I'll protect from harm."

Arthur opened the box to reveal a yellow diamond solitaire surrounded by small diamonds set in platinum. "I returned the first ring… bad memories… stupid choices, Guinevere. I purchased a new ring… because you're my sunlight."

Arthur's words left Gwen speechless. "Arthur…"

"I'm going to put it on your right hand until you're ready to return completely to me."

Gwen nodded.

Arthur slipped the ring on her right hand.

Gwen exhaled as Arthur placed a kiss on her palm. "I love you.'

"I love you too."

Arthur swung Gwen into his arms. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. _I thought I was going to smother you in your sleep._

Gwen raced away from Arthur; smiling as she beat him to the bank machine. Slipping her card into the machine, Gwen punched in her numbers. She typed in 100 for their date night and errands during the rest of the week. Her eyebrows knitted together when the machine rejected her request. Horror filled when she noticed her accounts were almost empty. She didn't have more than 50 pounds in any of her accounts.

"What's wrong, Guinevere?'

"I don't have any money,' Gwen stated in confusion.

Arthur knew that was impossible. Gwen never paid for anything during their time together. He invested her salary, and she quite the little nest egg.

He frowned stared at the screen. "It must be error. Or just fate, let me take care of my girl tonight," Arthur whispered. "I'll check your accounts in the morning."

Gwen nodded. "It's my turn next time."

Arthur wanted to shout with joy. The look was back; she trusted him again. He couldn't mess up tonight. Arthur quickly withdrew money. He didn't want to say anything foolish, and ruin the mood.

He stuffed a few pounds into Gwen's purse. "Until, I fix this. In case, you might need petrol or a latte… or something except a tattoo or haircut or trip away."

Gwen punched Arthur's arm.

Arthur's expelled the breath from his lungs carefully. He kept opening and closing his eyes to maintain his grip on reality. Elyan emptied Gwen's accounts. He transferred the money back to his clients to cover his embezzlement. _How in the hell would he tell Gwen?_

Arthur quickly transferred funds from his accounts to restore Gwen's missing money.

"Damn you… Elyan!"

A/N: so, Elyan isn't a bad brother? HA! His karma comes this week!


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen opened her flat's door. She was surprised to see Arthur standing in her doorway with a serious expression etched across his pale face. Gwen opened her door wider to admit Arthur. He said nothing to her as he hurried into her home. He offered her a sad look before he plopped down on her sofa.

"Gwen, can you sit with me?"

Gwen's stomach flip and flopped as Arthur's words. She didn't know what to make of his serious expression. His lips set in a firm line.

_If he ends it again… I can handle this…_

Gwen slipped next to Arthur on the settee. He slipped his cold fingers into her hands.

'You're always warm, and ready to help… I'm so careless with you," Arthur muttered. "I don't know how to do this."

"What," Gwen whispered.

Arthur exhaled loudly. Elyan embezzled a substantial amount of money from his clients."

Gwen blinked several times. "What?"

"He stole money to cover his gambling debts… I made arrangements to send him to rehab. He's been placed on leave until we can investigate this matter. He stole your money. I replaced it. I'm sorry for doing this to you."

Arthur looked hopefully at Gwen. Gwen sat quietly attempting to process Arthur's bombshell. She retightened her grip on Arthur's hands. "Elyan needs help."

"He does."

"You did a good thing."

"He hurt you."

"Not a shrinking violet."

"No, you're not."

Gwen cupped Arthur's face; her heart swelling with love. "How about a hot bath, and a nice cup of tea?"

Arthur smiled suggestively. "Are you going to wash my back?"

"No."

Arthur grinned. "Can I use your bubble bath?"

"Yes."

"Can I stay over?"

"Yes."

"No touching, Gwen."

"You have learned something!"

Turning on her heel, Gwen beamed at Arthur when he walked into her living room wearing a towel around his waist. "I have something to show you!"

"Is it something of Viv's?"

Gwen shook her curly head. "It's ours." She displayed her left hand with her engagement ring resting on her ring finger. "I love you, Arthur… however, I'm not going to jump into your arms. I don't want to break the agreement."

Arthur wiggled his eyebrows. "Let's wait until our wedding night… make it special. Then, we are never doing this sexless thing again."

"It was good for you."

"Just like medicine."

Tristan offered Isolde a blank look. He hadn't expected to find her outside of his flat door with a bottle of wine.

"Hello."

"I'm lonely, Tristan."

His shoulders dropped as love filled his heart. His knees felt gooey, and his heartbeat. He breathed in her special scent. "We can't do this."

"Are you in love with Gwen?"

"No, I love you."

Isolde slide down his wall. Her dark blonde hair limp; a deep sadness in her eyes. "Why aren't we together?"

Tristan looked around. "I'm going to regret this… Let's have a drink."

"I don't bite."

"Yes, you do."

A/N: I had planned for Elyan's gambling buddy to attack Gwen. However, Gwen needs her happy ending. Arthur is her happy ending…. I can't wait for Saturday to see Gwen suffering. What are the writers thinking?


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Arthur stared intently at Rory as he stared at his father with a silly smile on his face. Huge blue eyes laughing as he sat quietly on his bum. Rory made an honest effort to listen to his father.

"Rory Sebastian Pendragon, we had a discussion about your hands in your mouth. You can't put your hands in your mouth. You're going to catch something. You'll have bacteria in your stomach. Then, you'll become ill. We'll have to take you to see Gawain."

Arthur gently removed Rory's hand from his mouth. "See, that's better."

Rory smiled at his father, and stuck his hand back into his slobbery wet mouth.

"Guinevere!"

Gwen walked into the living room carrying a warm bottle. She couldn't keep up with Rory's food demands. She nursed him, and he still required an extra bottle to fill his quite large tummy. She had an endless supply of frozen breast milk to feed her greedy baby. Gwen was a bit surprised that her baby was so large, wriggling, and warm. Rory was born 10 months after she married Arthur last year. At six months, Rory dominated their lives, and brought them immense joy. Even though, Arthur's discussions had grown quite lengthy and humorous. He had discussions with Rory over drooling, not holding his bottle, screaming in dislike during football, and appearing to enjoy Opera.

Rory reached for his mother when he spotted her. Cradling her baby in her arms, Gwen sat next to Arthur on the sofa. Rory bounced up and down in excitement when he spotted his bottle.

"He doesn't listen to me, Gwen."

"He's 6 months old. He doesn't understand the word discussion."

"He's a Pendragon. He knows everything."

"He's a baby, and he thinks you're silly."

Rory squirmed in Gwen's arms as he happily sucked his bottle without attempting to hold it. He placed his chubby dimpled feet on Arthur's arm.

"Chloe can hold her bottle and talk."

"Arthur," Gwen admonished. "Chloe is a year older than Rory! Why are you still competitive with Tristan?'

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know." _Because he dated you!_

"Well, Viviane sleeps through the night."

'She's older… I would sleep too… not to wake up Morgana!"

Arthur looked at his boy. "He's bigger… he's a boy."

"Stop being a Nitwit!"

Arthur's blue eyes watched loving as Rory sucked down his bottle with pure abandonment. His blue eyes rolled as his mouth attacked his bottle. Gwen slipped his bottle from his mouth to give him a break. A look of horror passed over his face. He pushed his feet into Arthur's ribs hard as he pulled on his brown curly hair in frustration.

"Don't be greedy," Gwen chided tenderly.

Rory eyed his mother with sad eyes just like Arthur until she gave him back his bottle. Happily, Rory sucked until his bottle was empty. Gwen placed his bottle on the table, and handed Rory to his father.

"Rub his back until he burps."

Rory was an amazing baby. He never lost the contents of his stomach. He always kept his milk in his stomach like he couldn't bear to be without his food.

Arthur gently tapped Rory's back as he giggled.

"Don't tell your mother… you can put your hands in your mouth, drool, and spit. I'm so happy to have you,' Arthur admitted to his son. Rory looked at his father with sleepy eyes. "I thought I might never have a child with your mommy. Because Daddy is an idiot."

Arthur snuggled on the couch with Rory on his chest. "A nap sounds like a lovely idea,' "Arthur murmured. Rory took a moment to adjust to Arthur's hard chest. He preferred the softness and warmth of his mother. Arthur rubbed his baby's back until they both fell asleep. "I lost Mummy… Mummy found herself, and everything was okay. Daddy had to grovel, and beg…"

Gwen smiled when she found them sleeping on the couch. She kissed their foreheads and settled in a chair for a few moments of quiet as her boys slept peacefully.

A/N: Gwen deserved happiness… was going to do a big honeymoon scene… my muse left me!


End file.
